A facial mister is a beauty device which is used for treating the skin of the face in order to achieve useful effects like cleansing of the skin and/or refreshment of the skin. A facial mister which is adapted to generate different kinds of mist is known. For example, JP 2008-295467 discloses a hot and cold misting apparatus comprising a cold mist producing part and a hot mist producing part, and two nozzles for discharging the cold mist and the hot mist. The two kinds of mist can be discharged simultaneously if so desired. A microcomputer is provided for controlling the discharge process, which can also involve an alternating use of the two nozzles, for example.
On the basis of the fact that the discharge of the two kinds of mist can be controlled, a user of the known facial mister can choose any type of treatment of the skin of the face. However, the known facial mister does not help in obtaining a most effective treatment.